Xiao Wu Qi love Mr X
by Yolu
Summary: Chatting Lovesite adalah sebuah situs kencan yang sangat terkenal akhir-akhir ini. Banyak kalangan anak muda yang menggunakan aplikasi tersebut, salah satunya adalah Ino. Sampai membuat Tenten penasaran akhirnya ia diam-diam mencobanya.
1. Chapter 1

**Xiao Wu Qi 3 Mr. X**

 **Gerne : Romance**

 **Rating : PG**

 **Length : General Audience**

 **Cast : Neiji x Tenten**

Tenten sedang berkumpul bersama teman-temannya yang sedang asyik menggossip sesuatu.

"Hei, apa kalian pernah mencoba Chatting Lovesite?" tanya Ino.

"Huh, situs apa itu?" tanya Hinata.

"Kalian ini ga _up to date_ banget sih. Chatting Lovesite itu adalah suatu website chatting kencan yang sangat terkenal dan banyak orang yang menggunakan situs itu untuk berkencan. Pokoknya bener-bener keren deh." Jawab Ino panjang lebar.

"Ino… Ino… jangan mulai menghasut kita-kita untuk menggunakan situs itu deh." Kata Sakura.

"Masih zaman menggunakan chatting seperti itu." Kata Temari sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Itu sih terserah kalian, yang pasti aku sedang mencoba. Siapa tahu aku mendapatkan jodoh idamanku hahaha…

Tenten hanya mendengarkan sambil tersenyum dengan tingkah laku temannya itu.

"Tenten, sebaiknya kau coba saja situs itu." Kata Ino.

"Dasar, kau. Jangan membuat temanmu menjadi korban kelinci percobaanmu. Ten ten, jangan kau dengarkan Ino." Jawab Sakura.

"Hmm, apa sebaiknya aku coba saja yah." Jawab Tenten dalam hati.

Pada malam harinya, Tenten membuka laptopnya dan mencoba mencari situs tersebut.

"Woah, banyak sekali yang menggunakan chatting ini." Pandangan Tenten melihat banyak account couple dan banyak event untuk mendukung account couple bertemu di dunia nyata.

"Heeh, beneran ketemuan? Jangan sampai mendapatkan cowok segendut Chouji yang banyak sekali makan hahaha..." Tenten asyik melihat-lihat situs itu.

Tenten melihat kolom pendaftaran dengan menggunakan e-mail untuk log-in dan mengakses account tersebut.

 **Silahkan masukkan account : Nama (nama asli tidak akan diberitahukan kepada siapapun, kami menghargai privasi anda) dan harap masukkan e-mail anda.**

"Huh, hanya nama dan e-mail. Jadi hanya e-mail yang terteta. Tidak ada keterangan apapun, rasanya agak ragu. Takutnya bisa ketemu kakek-kakek atau bapak-bapak bisa bahaya hahaha…"

Tenten kembali serius dan akhirnya mendaftar di situs itu.

"Sebaiknya aku menggunakan nama apa yah?"

Tenten bingung memikirkan nama accountnya, sebaiknya jangan menggunakan nama asli bisa gawat kalau ketahuan yang lainnya terutama Ino.

Entah kenapa aku terlalu fanatik dengan permainan tekken dan karakter andalanku adalah Ling Xiao Yu. Hmmm, apa nama accountku Xiao Ten saja? Ah~ itu terlalu berbahaya. Senjata bahasa mandarinnya Wu Qi, apa namaku Xiao Wu Qi.

Hmmm, boleh. Xiao Wu Qi.

Tenten memasukkan nama account dan e-mailnya lalu klik send.

 **Selamat datang, dan semoga kalian mendapatkan pasangan yang diidamkan.**

Wah, banyak banget pilihan account cowoknya. Tenten menjadi antusias melihatnya. Eh, ga boleh terlalu serius. Sadarlah, Tenten.

Ada salah satu account yang membuatnya penasaran, yaitu Mr. X.

Dilihat dari profile accountnya sih keren, tapi kalau sapa duluan gengsi lah. Kalau Ino sampai tahu bisa-bisa haah… begitulah…

Mungkin di add dulu.

Tenten melihat jam yang sudah menunjukkan 12 malam.

"Eh, sudah jam segini. Sebaiknya tidur kalau tidak besok bisa kena hukuman Kakashi sensei."

Keesokan harinya

"Tenten, coba kamu jawab soal ini." Kata Kakashi sensei.

"Baiklah." Tenten maju ke depan dan mulai menjawab soal walaupun sedikit ragu.

"Ya, benar sekali. Silahkan duduk." Kata Kakashi sensei.

Fiuh~ untung saja masih ingat latihan yang waktu itu dipelajarin kalau tidak bisa kelar hidupku detik ini juga.

Ino menepuk pundak Tenten saat istirahat tiba, sikap Tenten yang mulai lunglai akibat peristiwa tadi.

"Tenten, tumben kau bisa menjawab soal dari Kakashi sensei. Biasanya loading lama." Sindir Ino.

"Ya… dewa masih memihak padaku. Kalau tidak kelarlah daku ini." Jawab Tenten.

Kring… kring… kring…

"Tenten, sudah dulu aku angkat telepon. Sepertinya pacarku yang telpon. Jya ne~" kata Ino lalu pergi sambil mengangkat handphonenya.

Fiuh~ hampir saja.

Tenten memeriksa handphonenya karena dia selesai meng-install aplikasi yang membuatnya penasaran semalaman. Lalu diam-diam membuka accountnya, dan betapa senangnya Mr. X menerima accountnya. Tenten menunggu kapan Mr. X mengajaknya chatting.

Pada saat Tenten berjalan menuruni tangga entah kenapa kaki kanannya tidak menapak dengan tegas dan hampir terjatuh, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menopang tangan kiri Tenten sehingga ia tidak terjatuh.

Tenten menoleh pada tangan orang tersebut.

Dia adalah Neji, salah satu murid yang pintar disekolah namun ia sangat pendiam dan tatapannya itu sangat serius.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Neji.

"Un, arigatou." Jawab Tenten.

Kemudian Neji melepas tangan Tenten perlahan dan pergi begitu saja.

Tenten terdiam sejenak dari lamunannya dan kembali sadar, lalu berjalan menuju ke kelas.

Di hari selanjutnya

Tenten sedang mendapat tugas piket sehingga disore hari ia sedang berberes-beres untuk pulang. Tak disengaja ia melihat Neji yang bersender dibawah pohon sambil membaca buku, tampaknya dia tetap memasang wajah serius.

"Huft, sampai detik ini Mr. X tidak chatting. Lalu apa yang dilakukan kalau dia membuat account ini? Apa aku hapus accountku saja yah. Sepertinya ini tidak berguna sama sekali." Tenten berbicara didalam hati dan ia memutuskan untuk menghapus accountnya dirumah.

Neji melihat handphonenya dan masih menampakkan wajah yang serius, sepertinya ia terlihat muram.

Malam harinya

Tenten masih asyik bermain dengan laptopnya dan memutuskan akan menghapus accountnya, tiba-tiba Mr. X mengirim message invite.

 _Maafkan aku karena tidak menyapamu. Apa kau kecewa padaku?_

Tenten mulai tersenyum gembira melihat message tersebut dan meng-accept kembali Mr. X.

Akhirnya mereka mulai berchatting.

Tenten menjawab, " _Tidak apa-apa karena kita belum mengenal satu sama lain. Semoga kita bisa bersahabat dengan baik. Salam kenal yah._ " Klik Send.

Sejak saat itu Xiao Wu Qi dan Mr. X selalu chatting setiap malam. Mulai dari membahas perkenalan, alasan masing-masing kenapa membuat account tersebut di situs ini, dan masih banyak hal yang mereka bicarakan. Sampai suatu malam itu tiba…

 _Apa kita bisa bertemu?_

Tenten merasa shock karena dia belum siap untuk bertemu dan ia kembali menjawab message dari Mr. X.

 _Apa kau yakin? Kau tidak merasa risih jika kita bertemu._

Mr. X menjawab message dari Xiao Wu Qi.

 _Aku tidak keberatan, bagaimana denganmu?_

Tenten merasa ragu, ia bingung karena tidak tahu bagaimana rupa Mr. X. dengan penuh keberanian dan penasaran tentang dia akhirnya Tenten mengirim message ke Mr. X.

 _Baiklah, bagaimana kalau hari Minggu di taman_ XXXXX _jam sepuluh pagi_ _tepat di aula taman._

Tenten menunggu jawaban dari Mr. X dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang.

 _Baiklah, sampai ketemu di hari minggu._

Tenten sangat gembira akhirnya akan bertemu dengan Mr. X sehingga membuatnya kegirangan sampai berguling-guling dikasur sambil memeluk bantal karena malu.

Pada hari minggu hampir jam sepuluh pagi Tenten menunggu tepat di aula taman, dengan menggunakan dress berwarna pink dengan rambut yang terurai panjang. Untuk pertama kalinya juga ia berdandan dan berpenampilan feminim.

Terlihat ada seseorang dari kejauhan yaitu sosok pria yaitu pria yang berambut panjang dan badannya cukup tinggi menggunakan kaos putih dengan jaket berwarna abu-abu dan celana panjang berwarna hitam terlihat memperhatikan handphonenya.

Tenten bingung apakah orang itu adalah Mr. X. karena sepertinya ia mengenalinya.

Tunggu apakah dia…

Pria itu berjalan mendekat sambil memegang handphonenya dan menunggu tepat di samping Tenten.

 _Xiao Wu Qi, aku sudah sampai. Dimana kau sekarang?_

Tenten sibuk memperhatikan handphonenya karena menerima message.

 _Aku sudah sampai. Kamu dimana?_

Pria itu melihat kesemua arah dan kembali menatap handphonenya.

 _Kamu berpakaian berwarna apa?_

Tenten kembali mengetik handphonenya.

 _Kamu berpakaian apa?_

Pria itu kembali mengetik handphonenya.

 _Kaos putih dengan jaket abu-abu dan celana panjang berwarna hitam._

Tenten kembali sibuk mengetik handphonenya.

 _Aku memakai dress berwarna pink dengan rambut yang terurai panjang, tepat disampingmu._

Pria itu menoleh ke gadis yang ada disampingnya.

Mereka pun bertemu.

Walaupun merasa canggung dan mereka berdua tersenyum malu…


	2. Chapter 2

**Xiao Wu Qi & Mr. X**

 **Preview**

Kencan mereka pun dimulai

"Jadi, kita akan pergi kemana?" tanya Tenten.

"Hmmm… kau ingin pergi kemana? Apa kau sudah makan?" Tanya Neji.

"Aku belum makan, baiklah bagaimana kalau kita makan di salah satu restoran di dekat sini." Kata Tenten.

"Baiklah…" jawab Neji tanpa ragu.

NejiTen memilih restoran yang cukup sederhana dengan nuansa desain interior pemandangan hijau bercorak putih yang cukup menenangkan. Mereka berdua memesan makanan dan minuman dengan harga yang terjangkau dan mereka sangat menikmatinya. Semakin mereka berdua berbincang-bincang semakin ada kemisteri diantara mereka berdua meskipun awalnya sedikit canggung Neji yang pendiam tetapi memiliki wajah yang terlalu serius dan Tenten yang pemalu tetapi cukup cerewet namun mereka sangat senang bisa bertemu.

" _ **Wah, tadi enak sekali. Sampai aku kekenyangan. Abis ini kita mau pergi kemana lagi**_ **?** " Tanya Tenten.

" _ **Iya, mungkin lihat-lihat saja dulu**_ **.** " Jawab Neji singkat padat jelas. Beda sekali saat sedang chatting daripada menatap wajah langsung.

" _ **Bagaimana kita lihat kesana**_ **.** " Jawab Tenten sambil menarik lengan Neji dengan agak canggung.

Ketika berjalan ditengah keramaian, ada sekelompok geng berandalan yang melewati jalan tersebut. Dengan hodie berwarna hitam, ada juga yang mengenakan aksesoris yang aneh dengan celana panjang yang robek-robek serta lambing di topi tersebut yang Neji lihat disudut pandang yang tidak terlalu jauh. Lambing geng tersebut mungkin ia mengetahuinya. Mereka pun berjalan berpapasan saling melewati satu sama lain, setelah beberapa saat terlewat Neji terhenti dan berbalik melihat sekumpulan geng tersebut. Tenten ikut terhenti menatap Neji bingung.

" _ **Kenapa berhenti**_ **?** _ **Apa yang kau lihat**_?" tanya Tenten sambil melirik apa yang Neji lihat. Dengan suasana yang cukup ramai.

" _ **Tidak, hanya saja sepertinya aku pernah melihat seseorang.**_ _**Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja.**_ " Jawab Neji yang kembali tersadar dan kembali berjalan dengan Tenten.

Sore harinya seusai mereka bersenang-senang seharian Neji mengantarkan Tenten ke halte bus dan menemaninya hingga bus yang Tenten naiki datang.

" _ **Arigatou untuk hari ini, senang sekali bisa bersamamu. Ternyata bertemu seperti ini lebih menyenangkan dari chatting. Kapan-kapan janganlah sungkan untuk berjalan-jalan lagi.**_ " Sahut Tenten gembira.

" _ **Baiklah, kapan-kapan kita pergi lagi. Arigatou, mau menemaniku juga walau mungkin aku ini membosankan dan tidak banyak bicara, gomenasai.**_ " Ucap Neji.

" _ **Ayolah, jangan begitu, mungkin lain hari kau terbiasa dengan tingkah lakuku yang cerewet ini hahaha. Sampai nanti.**_ " Jawab Tenten.

" _ **Hati-hati dijalan.**_ " Kata Neji.

Tenten tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan kepada Neji.

Neji melambaikan tangannya.

 _Kenapa aku bisa bertemu mereka lagi_. _Entah kenapa perasaanku tidak enak. Sudahlah, sebaiknya tidak usah kupikirkan_. _Setidaknya Tenten masih percaya padaku, semoga kejadian itu tidak terulang lagi_.

 **Flashback Neji POV**

Pada saat Neji menjalani kehidupan SMP di XXXXX Gakuen berjalan santai sambil melihat lingkungan sekitar yang sedang ramai. Yah, memang wajahku agak menyeramkan dengan ekspresi yang serius dan dingin orang-orang memandangku seram. Aku sudah biasa seperti ini. Karena wajah dan tingkahku tidak ada yang berani menjadi temanku bahkan menatap wajahku saja tidak ada yang berani, bahkan mereka menjauh seperti melihat hantu. Rambutku yang panjang, tatapan mataku yang terlihat kosong, kulit putih yang pucat, dengan mengenakan seragam sekolah dan tas yang mulai lusuh tetapi tidak kotor. Tak sengaja Neji melihat di bawah jembatan ada beberapa anak sekolah yang berseragam sama seperti dirinya dan terlihat seperti membully seseorang.

" _ **Yah, cepat serahkan tasmu**_ **!** " salah satu komplotan yang sepertinya adalah ketua geng.

" _ **Jangan senpai, kumohon. Bukankah kemarin kau sudah berjanji yang terakhir dan melepaskanku**_ **.** " Jawab anak yang dibully tetap kekeh memeluk tasnya erat.

" _ **Kapan aku berkata seperti itu? Hah! Apa ada buktinya? Cepat serahkan**_ **.** " Ketua geng merampas tas anak tersebut dan teman-temannya menahan anak tersebut.

" _ **Jangan, kembalikan. Kumohon lepaskan aku.**_ " Teriak anak itu.

Ketua geng melampiaskan kemarahannya dengan memukul dan menendang anak tersebut sementara anak bawahannya mengelilinginya dan memastikan bahwa lingkungan sekitar aman.

Neji bersembunyi lalu ia memutuskan untuk menolong anak itu walaupun dirinya tidak bisa berkelahi dengan kepintarannya dalam menganalisa ia memperhitungkan peluang untuk menolongnya. Langkah pertama ia bersiap seperti mengikuti marathon, lalu langkah kedua berlari untuk menubruk segerombolan anak buahnya dan langkah terakhir menarik anak tersebut untuk melarikan diri. Itu adalah hal yang terkonyol dipikirannya. Neji berpikir kembali, dan ide memihak padanya.

Sebelum anak itu pingsan karena dipukuli oleh segerombolan berandal, terdengar bunyi bising ditelinga.

" _ **Hey, kalian mendengar bising ini tidak**_ **?** " Tanya salah satu anak buah.

" _ **Suara bising apa ini? Ayo kita segera pergi dari sin**_ i." Ketua geng tersebut menyuruh semuanya pergi dan anak itu ditinggalkan begitu saja.

Neji segera menolong anak tersebut, " _ **Hey, kau baik-baik saja? Ikutlah denganku. Tenang aku akan membawamu ketempat yang aman.**_ "

Anak itu hanya mengangguk lemah dan Neji membopongnya.

 **TO BE CONTINUE…**


End file.
